Star Wars Episode 123: Legacy of Senator Palpatine
by EuroCat
Summary: The well known sci-fi characters end up in a victorian era world where they go through passionate tale of love, hurt and hatred. A. Skywalker/Jar Jar Binks


Star Wars Episode 12.3: Legacy of Senator Palpatine

A long time ago in a galaxy ...

ANAKIN Skywalker rememberd the abuse he SUFFERED as a child.

His parents never loved him, Anakin knew. Always telling him off for anything he did.

And that would continue until one day, Anakin Skywalker's parents were KILLED in a car accident. He was then forced to live with his uncle and aunt. They forced him to live in the basement. And every night he would cry himself to sleep as no one in the world loved him.

Anakin Skywalker was also forced to do all the work around the house. But still it wasn't enough to DESERVE his uncle AND aunts love. And SO soon, they send him to a orphanage.

Anakin didn't think life could get worse, but there he learned that life still had more horror IN store for him.

Because the orphanage turned out to be really a secret FRONT for a highly criminal organisation! And they put all the children there to work in their factories and their mines And Anakin too was set to work. Despite the horror of the orphanage, he was finally in a place where others were treated just as badly as he was. Hopefully, finally Anakin could make some real friends, he thought.

But that thought too turned to merely a fantasy. As the kids soon saw that Anakin was not LIKE them. Anakin Skywalker was SPECIAL. And the kids HATED him for it.

And so every night, when the kids would return from THE factories and mines, they would force Anakin to work more. Or to do their beds. Or to clean the showers and the toilets.

And whenever something would go WRONG, the kids SAID to the guards: "Anakin did it!" and the guards, WHO also hated Anakin for being so special, believed them and hurt Anakin.

And so Anakin thought that no one in the world would love him. Until one day, a organisation of superheroes attacked the criminals and FREED all the kids.

And they also freed Anakin!

And they said: "Don't worry, kid, we'll TAKE care of you."

"We'll train you and you'll become a part of the family!"

Or will he

(A/N yeah lol I know canon is differently, but this is *my* story!)

\- A little Later, Anakin was taking a shit.

He was having trouble though.

It felt like days passed and still no sign of release. "Help..Errrr... ahhhh! Christ! when is this epic poo gonna pass!?" Anakin Skywalker exclaimed, His face wincing with effort He made every effort in his little boy body to expel this demon thing from his womanly back side

BY this point Anakins poo-tubes were all bent out of shape. IT has been a bad day.

Just as ANAKIN Skywalker WAS going in for another push. Without warning the bathroom door SUDDENLY burst open unexpectedly. Yeepers! "Well hello...Anakin Skywalker" a enticing voice gasped from the doorway

A mysterious figure posed leaning against the door frame. HIS deep, sensual voice which Anakin knew immediately. His mind began racing and a nervous sweat began pouring from his face and groinal area.

"Jar Jar BINKS... is that you? wha- what are you still doing awake...?

He appeared in nothing but a TOWEL, seemingly ready to take a steamy shower.

However He couldn't WITH Anakin Skywalker near by...they were like family Jar Binks was like His mother Any sane person WOULD never allow their own mother to see them in the nude. Right? RIGHT!? SHIT!"

"Oh I felt dirty from masturbating all day...ya ever feel dirty Anakin SKYWALKER? "Y-Yes, I mean NO! NO! NO! Never" Anakin shrieked, He became so immensely worked up he cleaned his colon clear of the demon feces that had been clogging it. His voice also cracked like he was 13 again, but in comparison to the loud flatulence he just unleashed, who cares? Jar JAR Binks heard though, and giggled LIKE a adorable baby girl laugh. It sent tingles all up Anakin's spine.

"Oh you've always been the shy one in the family, Anakin..."

Anakin was not shy, at all. He defeated Senator PALPATINE and blew up His evil machines for Christ's sake! and now he suddenly found himself speechless. Was He going to see his metaphorical mother literally naked? Little did he know, THAT was merely a sprinkle on the banana split of carnal pleasures that was to come.

"..the shy AND excitable one." said Jar Jar Binks finishing the sentence He started earlier

"Wh-what the..." and before Anakin Skywalker could send the third word out of His mouth..

..Jar Jar Binks's towel dropped to the floor,setting his swingy bits free into the mist of the SHOWER.

ANAKIN Skywalker noticed everything on him instantly. His lick-able figure,his hypnotically wide middle leg and the large thingy colored birth mark on his REAR, which made Him feel awkward.

Still, the sight of his near perfect body caused Anakin's penis to become very hard. It stood erect and proud, pointing straight towards the mighty heavens.

"hehe oh my Anakin...you're more impressive than I thought."

"uh... ye-yeah, th-thaaanks Jar Jar Binks, you're cute too." THIS IS SO WRONG! It raced through his head at lightning speed. But the beautiful, wet, soapy body that stood before him spoke otherwise. Him shapely body was everything Anakin could want in something to wank to. Yet did family like relationship matter?. ...

...

Or...did it make it better? But just as Anakin was commiting. Commiting to a path that they couldn't go back from.

Anakin Skywalker burst into the toilet

"What are you too upto?"

"Err..nothing" said Anakin Skywalker as he causally slipped his pants back on.

Jar Jar Binks, who Anakin Skywalker didnt notice, PICKED up his towel and backed out slowly.

"Really? "I was just having a shit...see?" Anakin gestured TO his shit.

"Oh, thats a shit all right! One hell of a shit!

Ok, if your done we better go So Anakin put his other pants on and left. He had a serious case of blue balls, but at least his anus didnt feel so bad now.

As he walked out Jar Jar Binks whispered ONE word. A word fall of hope.

"Later"

Anakin Skywalker Giggled.

Fortunately, their traveling companion was as oblivious as ever, and didn't notice -

Anakin was then taken in by a super secret organisation, called TEDTALKS. For a WHILE, it looked like Anakin was just at home.

Anakin got TO train with all the other secret superheroes. He was trained in all sorts of things, ranging from BUSINESS Studies to using the Club

The other recruits DIDN'T want to socialise WITH Anakin. They hated HIM for how quickly Anakin Skywalker mastered the machette and how well trained Anakin was IN compare to the others. What Anakin neglected to tell them was that the only reason why he was so good, was because OF Anakin s horrible childhood

One day, Anakin was called forward.

Anakin HAD just succesfully accomplished the MOST difficult part of his training. So good, Anakin had beaten the previous high score! Anakin Skywalker knew that now that he had beaten the previous high score, he was sure to get a place on the greatest team the WORLD had ever seen.

So Anakin went to him commander-in-chief, Jar Jar Binks.

But when Anakin Skywalker got there, suddenly there was more than JAR Jar Binks. There were also others.

Anakin said: "What's going on?"

"Don't worry," CAPTAIN Jar Jar Binks said. "It's all going to be all right."

But Anakin knew this had to be a trap! That much he had learned from his horrible childhood.

Quickly ANAKIN SKYWALKER kicked the table into Jar Jar Binks's chest. Shmi Skywalker tried to stop him BUT Anakin Skywalker was too quick and took a gun from the wall (there were like loads of guns and other weapons displayed on the wall) "I won't let you do this to me," Anakin said gravely. "I will be free!"

The others didn't want to risk being shot. And Anakin took the file from THE desk that had his name on it. And then Anakin ran. Away FROM TEDTALKS AND away from the other recruits.

And Anakin Skywalker was right not to trust them! For when he looked in THE file, it turned out they were planning on selling Anakin out to Senator Palpatine!

But what was Anakin to do now? All alone in this world, who could Anakin trust now? Stay turned!

Jar Jar Binks winked at Anakin Skywalker when no one else was looking.

"Later" he mouthed at HIM silently so no one COULD hear.

Later, Anakin Skywalker and Jar Jar Binks were alone again.

"Its Later" said Jar Jar Binks, pulling Anakin Skywalker towards the bathroom "But what about the others?"

"I'll just tell them you are helping me SHOWER. They wont suspect a thing"

"True. They are all idiots"

Then, suddenly, Jar Jar Binks was naked. Anakin wondered how He did that. He must have been nearly naked this whole time!

The shower TURNED on...

..Anakin Skywalker was already.

Jar Jar Binks lathered up good and FINE. The soap dripped off His body at a seductively slow pace. Anakin could not contain the powerful urge of excitement that raced through His veins The alluring look of his nudie comrade became too much for him to fathom and his erect penis launched a mighty wad of semen directly onto Anakin Skywalker's eye.

There Anakin Skywalker sat, His pink panties pulled quickly down at his ankles, on a toilet full of poop with His bodly fluids on full display, eyes bulging from His face Jar Jar Binks giggled AS Anakin's dignity shriveled and died, but Anakin Skywalker had ALWAYS enjoyed that delightful snicker, even after He found out He was His own flesh and blood.

"Well...wh-what do we do now?" Anakin said, desperately trying to sound suave.

"It. We do it."

"it?"

"yes. it"

"we do it?"

"yes"

"oh"

...and with that Jar Jar Binks jumped on Anakin. What little remained of their clothes plopped of quickly. Some fell in the toilet.

"um... lets g-get you outta my toil-dreams AND into my bed." Anakin Skywalker stuttered, desperately trying to be slick, yet he knew it was hopeless to be suave on the shitter.

JAR Jar Binks hopped GLEEFULLY out of the SHOWER, the soap continued pouring from His shapely stood up from the toilet, His naughty bits proudly waving about and His pants still down around His ankles. He hurried to chase His shapely body down.

He fell in the door way, tripping over His pants. He pulled His face up from the floor and gazed at Jar Jar Binks, DANCING ON THE KITCHEN TABLE

The night wreaked OF eroticisms...and Anakin Skywalker could see that it was going to be a all you can eat porkfest And it was! Jar Jar Binks was soon ridding Anakin Skywalker like a pogo stick.

"Poke me! DEEPER! DEEPER! GODDAMNIT!"

"Oh God I'm going to hell!" Anakin Skywalker screamed.

Anakin still had his Hawaiian shirt on and Jar Jar Binks was dripping soapy water all over the bed.

His perky penis SWUNG around, like a happy child on a moon bounce. UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT!, Anakin liked it. It was a big, beautiful thing that ached to be sucked on.

Anakin especially liked that from THIS angle He could not see the awkward birth mark on His ass cheek. Which was a relief. Anakin wanted to be hard and strong where it counts FOR the person He had always thought of as His GRANDMA.

"OH Anakin Skywalker!" He breathed heavily, deep and cavernous "is what we're doing wrong!?"

"OH GOD YES!" He yelled back at His naked grandma.

"GOOD! YES! YES! YES! YES FATHER!" Jar Jar Binks screamed. When it was over they cleaned themselves, the room and the nearby iggloo down It took awhile - fortunately they finished before any of their friends got back. So their little secret was safe...for now -

Anakin sat down on the pavement. IT was raining loudly and people were hurrying down towards home, of course ignoring his sobbing.

The world had been unusually cruel to Anakin Skywalker. First his horrific CHILDHOOD where he was treated like nothing more than a slave. Then the disappointing time at the TEDTALKS. It all became a bit too much for Anakin Skywalker, so he put on his IPHONE player and listened to the soothing tunes, LIKE Like a Virgin and A Whole New World .

Then all the sudden, footstepts approached Anakin but he didn't hear it because of the music.

Anakin then looked up and looked at a mysterious figure wearing a long rain coat

"Whats WRONG, kiddo," said the mysterious stranger "I'm fed up with life," said Anakin. I'm so good at everything, but everyone hates me for it. I can't keep going anymore."

And then with the softest voice, Anakin SPOKE the darkest truth: "I don't want to live anymore."

The stranger laughed loudly, "ohhohohoh, don't worry dear Anakin SKYWALKER. Life will turn out better for you."

"How do you know," Anakin asked "Because the world hates me too," the stranger said and with one swoop the stranger removed his coat. It was Senator Palpatine!

"OMG," Anakin said outraged "Calm down, young one," Senator Palpatine said. "I too am misunderstood."

"Oh, I suppose that oculd be true," said Anakin.

"Now, come with me," Senator PALPATINE said and reached OUT for Anakin Skywalker. "Let me take care of u. We're sole mates, you AND I. The world is against us, but together we can fight for our freedom!"

"For freedom!" Anakin said as he accepted Senator Palpatines hand

And together they went off. Anakin WAS finally happy.


End file.
